


Temper Down the Flames with Love

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec will do anything to get Magnus to remember, Amnesia, Angst, Born to be King, Dark Magnus Bane, Dominance, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Even though he's scared of death of this version of Magnus, F/M, HM500, His magic is imperial, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus does not remember Alec or the Shadowhunters, Magnus was presumed dead for 4 months but he's in Edom, Magnus's stay in Edom and ascension to the throne caused some irrevocable changes, Self-Sacrifice, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, The King is looking for his Consort, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: The King has kidnapped Isabelle.Jace and Alec relentlessly tore through Edom to search for them.  And finally caught up with them.But Isabelle is in a compromised position, leading Alec to do the only thing he could think of...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 31
Kudos: 139
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Temper Down the Flames with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts), [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Read the Tags. Warnings: DUBCON.
> 
> I don't know why I can't stop writing for this. Another teaser toward my future Dark Magnus multichaptered fic. 
> 
> HM500 VOW

"Let her go," Alec said stoically, his eyes focused upon Isabelle, who was anything but focused. In fact, the King had spelled her compliant. She just sat there with heavy lidded eyes, smiling up adoringly at the King.

"I don't hear her complaining," the King said. Turning to her, he asked, "You don't mind, do you my dear?" His tone was commanding, yet soft.

Alec winced. That used to be Magnus's tone for _him_.

Isabelle dazedly shook her head slowly. "Not at all," she replied sweetly. "All I want to do is to please you, My King." Alec watched, his eyes widening, as the King pulled Isabelle to him and kissed her roughly. 

Isabelle was pliant, as she kissed him back. His lips were moving towards her neck, that she passively bared for him...

 _ANGEL, HIS HEART…_ This was excruciating -- more than Alec could bear...

"Take me," he heard himself say. His voice was so quiet, he wasn't sure it would be heard.

But sure enough, the King turned to look in his direction. "What did you say?" he said slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

Jace, tense, as he stood next to Alec, froze upon hearing Alec's words.

A sharp stabbing pain surged through Alec's patabatai rune. He gasped, nearly doubling over.

 _Don't do this,_ Jace pleaded.

But all Alec could see right now -- was Magnus, not as the King in front of him, but as he had been -- when they were happy. _Before the Owl and the chain of events that had followed..._

"Take me, I offer myself. Willingly," Alec said. "A Nephilim soul given freely has more potential power than one that is taken."

The King appeared to ponder this. "I can't recall this ever happening before, that a Nephilim would offer himself. I don't trust you," he said darkly.

"Believe it," Alec stated with conviction, "I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, vow to give myself to you -- The King of Edom – freely. If I renege upon this, then by pain of death you may incur, by any means necessary.” His eyes fell upon a dazed Isabelle. "Just let her go."

The King looked at him, tilting his head with interest. His gold eyes blazed as they roved over him. 

"Your soul is flawless -- and even more pure at heart," he said. Flicking his wrist, Isabelle suddenly collapsed. Swiftly, Jace's Nephilim reflexes had already caught her in his arms.

Alec was suddenly in front of the King -- the King having summoned him forward. 

Their faces were inches apart. 

"W-What do you want?" Alec stuttered, both scared yet breathless with anticipation.

"YOU," the King responded.

Alec was reminded of that time Magnus had responded similarly. Arousal surged through him, despite Magnus looking – imposing. And dangerous. And regal. 

Yet -- _undeniably HOT_.

Suddenly the King pulled Alec to him, crushing their lips together roughly. An electric thrill shot through Alec's spine, even as he shivered in fear.

 _Yes_ , Alec’s heart whispered. He finally felt whole again…

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Temper Down the Flames with Love" won't you leave a comment and/or kudos for this fic below? You can leave one per story! Would greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
